Time to Die and Time to Kill
by darKnite'92
Summary: Rating may change in future. A group of 4 plan to kill the smashers trying to rob an extremely valuble ring. Rating for minor language and gore. RR
1. Default Chapter

AN: Be Aware Extreme blood will be featured in this story.

Time to Die and Time to Kill: Chapter 1.

In some castle in Britain a 100 year old sword was going to be given to Prince Charles. The sword was estimated to be worth 279,000 pounds. Until then (which was the next day) 10 top notch security guards watched it.

It was outside because they were going to have it like "the sword in the stone". The ten guards were in a circle, facing outwards.

"Damn… what was that?" Said one who was obviously a little paranoid.

"What are ye' talking 'bout" Replied another.

"Something moved around there." Said the one who was paranoid. All the others ignored except one who said

"Hey. Let's check it out."

So they walked around 30 feet (out of viewing sight for the others) whenthey both feel.

"**WHAT THE HELL!"** Said one, who watched the two walking away.

"What?" Grumbled another.

"Somethin' went right by the guys at some 20 miles an hour." He squeaked.

"You couldn't see them." said one of the guards.

Their conversation was cut short when a man in a black outfit ran at them at 50 miles an hour. The sword flew out of its stone and into the dark. The man running at them (Spyke) punched and killed a guard then jumped up 15 feet as the others were shot down.

"Pretty good… got the sword?" Said Spyke.

"Yup" Said a man who walked out of the shadows (Pyro).

"That was too easy. Those guys who went off toke no time at all" Said another (Mask).

"I agree." Said one with a huge amount of guns (Red Eyes).

End of Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This chapter may be a little shorter, or longer. That's all I can say.

Time to Die and Time to Kill: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the patent or anything of SSBM.

"Heh, heh, heh… we'll be able to make fakes of this sword, and make them look just like the real one and sell them as real on black markets. If we do it right we're looking at several million." Said Spyke.

They walked away and got in a Black Lamborghini. Then they drove off to a darkly colored mansion. They lit a fire in the fire place and "Red Eyes" read the paper and read something interesting.

"Hey, right here it says that the Nocturnal Sapphire was stolen." Said 'Red Eyes'. "What ever that is…"

"It's a ring, that it's history makes it valuable. Well without the story it'd fetch 20 grand but its role in history is its value." Said Spyke.

"Huh"

"That ring's sapphire has some gold in it. That gold makes the imprint of Bull. When Julius Caesar saw this he instantly fell in love with it. So he bought it, and then he showed it off to every one. This is one of the reasons he died. Also nobody knows how the gold toke that shape, or how the gold wound up into a 3 karat sapphire. Also people believe it started the whole El Dorado thing. Over all the ring has been the cause of 20 assassinations. Caesar being the 2nd. It's estimated at 30 million. Wait read more." Replied Spyke.

"Okay… 'Today the Nocturnal Sapphire was stolen from a Museum in District of Columbia.' Hey there's a typo… Oh yeah, 'the case it was in was ripped apart without him touching it. 3 guards who saw the suspect say it was a 5 foot tall creature with a cat like body. They didn't get a good glimpse of it because soon after it teleported away. Police believe it was an escaped experiment from a near by lab which recently hired a man who was kick out of another lab for…." Read 'Red Eyes' before he was interrupted.

"I know who it was" Said Spyke.

"Who" Said every one else.

"A clone of Mew."

THE END


	3. chapter 3

AN: Here it is at last. This will be short.

Time to Kill, and Time to Die: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: DarKnite'92 has no ownership of any patents.

They were driving to the Smash Mansion, silently but ready. They drove up, opened the doors and smiled.


	4. With their guns fully loaded and their

Disclaimer: I only own the original characters.

Chapter 4: With the guns fully loaded, and all their conscious depleted

AN: Here it is, rock you like a hurricane

With their guns fully loaded, and all their conscious depleted they walked into the house with something other then a thanksgiving dinner party on their minds (It wasn't even Thanksgiving). They slithered in quietly, looking around, and when they didn't see any body they figured it was clear to move. They dashed to the other side of the room as quietly as they could. Red Eyes peeked under the door and saw that the lights were off and he couldn't see any figures belonging to a living creature.

They came in swiftly, with more confidence this time. There were three doors they could go threw, they decided to go forward, for they knew no one was there because the door was hanging open. They went in and then heard some foot steps coming there way. They instantly stuffed themselves in to a closet. Then they heard a door open and someone come in while smacking gum. Spyke slowly opened the closet ready to strike on the unsuspecting Peach; faced the other way.

To Be Continued


End file.
